Return to Cyberspace
by sabotage99
Summary: Two years after Hacker's virus captures Motherboard, Digit is able to get the Cybersquad back to Cyberspace to come up with a plan to bring her back and restore goodness permanently.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was an ordinary day in Control Central. Matt, Jackie, Inez and Digit had just come back from spending the day in Aquari-Yum visiting Crab Prince and his siblings.

"Hey Mother-b," said Jackie after stepping out of the portal. How have you been?

"Fine," said Motherboard. "Dr. Marbles has been fixing my system all day. My kappatron needs to be replaced."

"I'll put an order for a new one tonight," said Dr. Marbles, stepping out of Motherboard's system.

"How are Crab Prince, Junior, Crabby Claws and Maddie?" asked Motherboard.

"Great," said Inez. "Crab Prince and Junior are doing great. Both are learning a lot about taking care of Aquari-Yum and Crabby Claws and Maddie are so cute!"

The Cybersqaud had not been on a quest in a while. Everything was going well in Cyberspace. Hacker had not tried any schemes in several weeks and Dr. Marbles was close to finding an alternate cure for Motherboard's virus. So they had mostly gone around visiting their friends or going on vacations.

"What do you want to do tomorrow earthlies?" said Digit.

"I dunno," said Matt. "There isn't really much else to do now that Hacker's not attacking Cybersites. Do you think you really need us here anymore."  
"Of course Matty," said Digit. "You three are the best friends I've ever had."

Matt smiled.

"Besides," said Jackie. "Just in case Hacker comes out of hiding, we need to be there."

Suddenly an alarm started going off.

"HACKER ALERT! HACKER ALERT!" yelled Motherboard. "He has launched a virus."

"Oh no!" said Dr. Marbles, looking out the window. "I know what this is. This virus can suck Motherboard right out of Control Central! And it's firewall proof!

"Quick Doc!" yelled Digit. "Get a portal back to Earth and get Motherboard onto a chip before the virus hits her!"

"Yes," said Dr. Marbles. "And Digit, grab the emergency backup plans!"

Suddenly Control Central began to shake.

"HURRY" yelled Motherboard.

A portal then appeared in front of Matt, Jackie and Inez.

"GO!" yelled Digit.

"Wait, will we never see you again?" Inez asked.

"I'm afraid not but let's hope we do, said Digit tearing up a bit. He pushed them in.

"Bye Earthlies," Digit called.

"DIGIT!" they yelled as the portal sucked them back to Earth.

Digit raced out of the control room to a secret back room with a vault.

"Good thing Hacker didn't find this when he controlled Cyberspace," Digit thought, remembering that time when they had accidentally inserted the encryptor chip to put Hacker in place of Motherboard and caused him to gain control of Control Central.

Digit opened the vault using the code Motherboard gave him and extracted the plans, which were inside a manilla envelope. He raced back to the Control Room.

"Doc, how's it going!" said Digit.

"She's loading on this chip," said Dr. Marbles. "We just need to hope.

Suddenly the chip started beeping.

"The chip is full!" said Dr. Marbles pulling it out. "We only got 50% of her on it.

"Get another chip!" said Digit. "Hurry!"

Suddenly there was an zapping noise and Control Central began to shake even harder. Chips, disks and parts flew everywhere.

"It's too late!" said Dr. Marbles. " The virus infiltrated her system… AAAGUH"

Suddenly Dr. Marbles was knocked back by a computer. Motherboard's chip flew into the air.

"DOC!" yelled Digit. He flew up and grabbed the chip and then flew over towards Dr. Marbles. But then…

KABOOM!

Control Central exploded. Digit was knocked straight out the building.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed and fell further down.

He finally landed on a empty cybersite. He looked above him and saw the Grim Wreaker where Control Central used to be. He tried to call Dr. Marbles, but he got no answer. He felt hopeless.

But then Digit realized he'd managed to hold on to Motherboard's chip. He put it in his hatch and pulled out the emergency plans. He read them through and knew what he needed to do.

Once Digit regained his flight he took off back into Cyberspace.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Two Years later)

Eleven year old Inez strolled into the cafeteria with a smile on her face. It might have been Monday, but she had just gotten an A on her english paper and helped her team win dodgeball in P.E. Plus they had a pasta bar for lunch, which was a lot better than the normal food.

"Hey girls," said Inez sitting down with her food. "I just got my ears pierced."

"About time," said her friend Kathleen. "Those earrings look so snazzy."

"I picked them out myself," said Inez. "They're purple quartz."

Suddenly, her phone began to ring. Inez picked it up but she saw a blue bird's face on the screen. Suddenly she realized who is was.

"Digit!" said Inez. "Oh my god."

"Who's Digit?" said Kathleen.

"Um… nobody," said Inez. "I just remembered I had to see Mr. Connell. I had a question about the homework. See ya."

Inez took off out of the cafeteria and went into an empty hallway.

"Inez!" said Digit. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes!" said Inez. "I can't believe it's actually you. What's going on?"

"I can't explain now," he said. "You just need to find Matt and Jackie, so I can get all three of you back to Cyberspace."

"Matt and Jackie?" said Inez hesitantly. "You want me to get them?"

"Yeah," said Digit. "Why the hesitation?"

"Well ummm…" said Inez. "We haven't talked in a while…"

"You mean you guys aren't friends anymore!" said Digit facepalming. "What happened to all those memories with me and Motherboard?"

"We just kind of fell apart after we stopped going to Cyberspace together and then they hit that age where it was uncool to hang out with younger kids," said Inez. "Even from what I've seen, Matt and Jackie aren't really close either."

"Well go get them," said Digit. "We all three of you to save Cyberspace."

"Okay," said Inez with a sigh. She walked back to the cafeteria and went over to the tables where the eighth graders sat. She spotted Jackie sitting at a table with the other 'popular girls.'

"Hey look," said one of them. "Here comes a sixth grader."

"Hey um sorry guys," said Inez. "I just want to talk to Jackie."

"Yeah Jackie," said another one. "Go talk to the baby."

"Yeah," said the first one. "Hopefully you won't catch it's nerditis."

Inez felt like she was going to boil over. She just wanted to start yelling at them and Jackie for leaving her for these friends.

"You guys shut up," said Jackie. "I'll handle this myself." She took Inez into the hallway.

"What's the big deal?" said Jackie once they were out of sight. "You know these girls will be brutal towards you."

"Look," said Inez. She pointed her phone towards Jackie so she could see Digit.

"Jackie!" said Digit. "Is that you?"

Jackie gasped. "DIGIT!" she almost screamed. "I thought I'd never see you again! What's going on? How did you get a message to Inez?

"I'll explain when we get there," said Digit. "Just go get Matt."

"Matt?" said Jackie. "Okay… I'll try."

"Good," said Digit.

"Where is Matt anyway?" said Inez.

"Outside," said Jackie. "He and the other jocks are practicing for the big game on Friday."

Inez and Jackie walked outside to the baseball field and saw Matt practicing his hitting.

"Yo ladies what's up," said Matt when they approached him. "Here to watch me kill this fastball. Bet you could run up to me faster than this ball."

Matt started laughing and Jackie groaned. "He still desperately tries to be funny," she thought.

"Matt," said Jackie. "It's your old friends Jackie and Inez. Remember our missions to save Cyberspace?"

Matt's smile faded slightly. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Because we wanted to show you this," said Inez holding her phone.

"Matty!" said Digit. "Good to see you."

"Digit!" said Matt. "Is that really you?"

"Yep it's me," said Digit. "Same old cyberbird."

"What do we need to do?" said Matt. "Is Cyberspace okay?"

"Come on," said Digit. "Here's a portal. You're going back.

Suddenly a portal came out of the phone. It kept getting bigger and bigger until it sucked the kids up.

"Cowabunga!" said Matt. "I miss this.

A minute later the portal ended and dropped the kids off into a room.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Matt, Jackie and Inez started around the room.

"Where are we?" said Inez finally.

"Back in Cyberspace of course," said Digit's voice.

"DIGIT!" they all yelled and turned around and saw him. They then ran up to him and hugged together. It was an emotional reunion. They were all crying, even Matt was too.

"So Didge," said Jackie. "Did Motherboard make it? What''s been happening the last two years?

"Well," said Digit. "We were only able to get half of her onto a chip. That's because the chip ran out of storage and by that time it was too late. Hacker got the other half of her."

"NO!" said Jackie. "This can't be."

"Unfortunately yes it is," said Digit sadly. "The virus blew up Control Central too. I got knocked far away. Fortunately I was able to grab the emergency plans in the nick of time. They said to evacuate everyone I could and go to this site on the outskirts of Cyberspace. It is untraceable, so Hacker cannot find us here. So I sent a message to all my contacts telling them to leave their site ASAP and get everyone they could out of it."

"Wait," said Matt. "So is Hacker in totally control now?"

"Unfortunately yes," said Digit. "He captured Doctor Marbles."

"Oh no!" they all said.

"Yeah," said Digit. "And Hacker reprogrammed him to be evil and then used him to lock all of what he had of Motherboard into him, so he would have her powers. So Hacker started causing chaos until all of the Cybersites gave into his rule."

"This is not good," said Inez. "Not good at all."

"If that's not bad enough, look at what he did to the Cybersites," said Digit. He pointed to a large screen on a wall and pressed the play button on the remote.

The kids watched in horror as they saw Happily Ever After become Miserably Ever After, Solaria turn into a ice block, Radopolis without any wheels or skating and many others.

"This is terrible," said Matt. "We have to do something."

"That's why I brought you guys here," said Digit. "You're our only hope. I saved up as much portal dust as I could find for two years to get portals strong enough to bring you here and back to Earth."

"But how can we stop Hacker?" asked Inez.

"I don't know," said Digit. "But we can figure out a plan using the stuff we have. In the meantime I also brought you guys back here because we were able to build a computer that could bring Motherboard back onscreen. Even though only half of her is on the chip, hopefully at least parts of her will work. Then maybe we can figure out a way to get the rest of her back.

"Okay," said Jackie.

"In the meantime," said Digit. "I'll show you guys to your room. There isn't really anything to do right now because everyone's working. But come down to the dining hall for dinner at six."

Digit led the kids down a hallway to a set of doors. He opened one door and inside was a bedroom with a single bed and a bunk bed. The room also had a TV, a bathroom and two closets along with a bookshelf with several books.

"Here's your room Earthlies," said Digit. "See you at six."

"See you Didge," said Matt. He closed the door.

"So guys," said Jackie. "Now what?"

"I don't know," sighed Inez. She went to the bookshelf and picked a book.

"Inez, what's wrong?" said Matt.

"I just want to talk," said Inez. "About what happened to us for all these years."

"Oh," said Jackie. "Well I after Matt and I started middle school, we didn't see you as much. And then people started complementing me on my fashion. That's when the popular girls welcomed me into their clique. Then I started hanging out with them so much, I just kind of forgot about you guys and cyberspace. But seeing you come over to my lunch table today, made me realize that there is still a bond between all of us."

"Yeah," said Matt. "I just got so busy with school and sports, I didn't have any time to hang out with you guys. And Jackie and I are in different cliques at school so we drifted apart too. But I do feel like we should reconnect."

"Yeah," said Inez. "I'll admit I kind of stopped caring about you guys too after we stopped going to Cyberspace. But we should make an effort to catch up and maybe even stay friends after we go back to Earth."

"Nezzie is right," said Matt.

Inez burst into laughter. "You still remember that," she said. "And don't call me Nezzie."

All three of them started laughing. After that they all talked for several hours about their lives and memories from their previous missions.

By the time it was six o clock, the Cybersquad was friends once more.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At six o' clock, the Cybersquad, headed down to the dining hall. Digit was waiting for them.

"Hey earthlies," he said. "Let's go get some food. There will be some cyborgs who'll be really excited to see you."

They walked through the doors to a kitchen. They saw the Fearless Chef working behind the counter preparing food.

"Hi!" said Jackie. "Do you remember when we saved you from Buzz and Delete?"

"Yes, yes I do," he said giving each of the kids and Digit a cheese soufflé and a chocolate one for dessert.

"Thanks," said Inez.

They all walked into the cafeteria and walked towards a table, where they saw some familiar faces.

"Creech!" said Inez. "Is that you?"

"Oh my god, Inez!" said Creech rushing up to her, giving her a hug.

"And you guys," said Creech to Matt and Jackie hugging both of them. "I thought we would never see you again. But now you're here. Did you do this Digit?"

"Not to brag, but yeah," said Digit smiling.

"Hey guys," said another voice.

"Slider!" yelled Jackie and Inez running up to the skateboarder hugging him.

"Oh boy," thought Matt. Inez and Jackie had both had a huge crush on Slider during their Cyberspace adventures. He didn't want to admit it, but he was secretly jealous of him because he thought Inez was cute. Nevertheless, he was still happy to see Slider again, so he hugged him after Jackie and Inez let go.

They then sat down and began to eat their soufflés. They were soon joined by the Crab Prince, his younger brother Junior and their young twin siblings Crabby Claws and Maddie.

"Hi Junior," said Inez hugging the crab. The two had always been close. "I'm so glad you got out."

"Me too," said Junior. "We heard explosion at Control Central cause it was so close to Aquari-Yum. Then we got a text from Digit telling us to escape immediately. We didn't have enough time to get Icky out though. Hacker used him to drain energy from the Cybersites."

"Oh no," said Inez. "That's horrible. Poor Icky."

"Yeah," sighed Junior.

They continued to eat their food. During dinner, more old friends stopped by Digit's table to say hi, like Lucky the taxi driver, the three pigs, Judge Trudy and Master Pi. After dinner was over, Digit flew to the intercom to make an announcement.

"There will be a meeting on the plane right now," he said Please make your way to the hangar." He flew back down.

"What meeting? What plane?" asked Jackie.

"Just follow me," said Digit.

The Cybersquad followed Digit and the other cyborgs down a hallway and through a door. They then found themselves in a hangar. In front of them was an old airplane that looked like a 727.

"We always hold our meetings in here," said Creech. "It gets everyone closer, so they can listen better."

They then climbed onboard the plane.

"I have to go in the cockpit," said Digit. "You guys go sit in the first class section. Once everyone is onboard, the meeting will start."

They all took seats in the old first class chairs.

"Feels nice to finally fly first class," said Matt.

"Except we're not flying," said Inez.

"Don't spoil the fun Inez," said Jackie smiling and Inez let out a little giggle.

After everyone took their seats, they all quieted down for the meeting to begin.


	5. Chapter 4

Digit took over the intercom "Good evening everyone," he said. "We have a lot of important announcements tonight, so I'm going to get right to them. First of all, if you haven't seen them already, the Cybersquad is back!"

Cheers rang out throughout the entire plane. After they calmed down, Digit continued.

"We also have some other good news," he said. "For years we've been working on a computer that can bring Motherboard back to power. Well I'm happy to announce that we just finished building it. Even though only half of her data is on the chip I got from Control Central, hopefully we can get some of functions to work. We will begin testing the computer with Motherboard's chip tomorrow. Any questions?"

"Yes," said a voice. It was Ava. "If only half of Motherboard works, how are we going to get the other half of her?"

"That we have to figure out," said Digit. "Hopefully, we can utilize whatever of Motherboard we have on the chip. We'll play the rest by ear. But with the Cybersquad here there's no problem we can't solve."

"In other news," continued Digit. "We just got a new VPN firewall, so every computational function we do here is heavily encrypted. So there is no way Hacker can track us. I would like to thank the three pigs for working day night to finish building this firewall." More applause followed.

Digit then continued the more mundane topics, like noise complaints and reminders about cleanliness. Afterwards, the meeting commenced and everyone was directed back to their rooms.

Matt, Jackie and Inez got back to their rooms and saw clean pajamas for them.

"They're the best," said Matt.

They changed, brushed their teeth and went to bed.

The next day, the Cybersquad went to breakfast, where they were met by Digit.

"Hey Didge," said Jackie. "Ready for the big day."

"I'm so excited Earthlies," he said. "I've been waiting for this day for two years. I could barely sleep last night."

Soon the other members joined the table and they began eating freshly made donuts for breakfast.

Afterwards, Digit stood up. "Come on guys," he said. "We need to go to the vault to get the chip"

The Cybersquad stood up to leave.

"Can I come along?" asked Creech.

"Yeah, me too," said Slider and Junior.

"Sure," said Digit.

They all walked out of the cafeteria and down two flights of stairs, to a dimly lit hallway. They walked to the end of it and opened a door. Behind the door was a small room with a vault. Digit went up to the vault and put a secret combination in. The vault then open and Digit extracted a chip."

"I've hidden this here since we got here," said Digit. "The plans said that the chip should be hidden without the risk of being damaged."

They went back upstairs to a room with a large computer. Digit pressed the power button and the computer turned on with a blank screen.

"Here it goes," said Digit. He inserted the chip.

Matt, Jackie, Inez, Slider, Creech and Junior grabbed each other's hands (or in Junior's case claws) in suspense.

The computer went to a static screen and made white noise. Suddenly the screen turned blue and a loading bar popped up. It got fuller, fuller, fuller… until a face popped up!

Everyone in the room gasped. They couldn't believe their eyes.

"Delete!" they all yelled.


End file.
